


Can we have everything?

by Mariavc



Series: 30 Days of Skyeward smut [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 30 days of skyeward smut, And fitzsimmons had a baby so there's that, F/M, It's fluffy and nice, Set in the future... I hope, Smut, With a little plot in the middle of the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariavc/pseuds/Mariavc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy discovers the effect that watching Grant holding a baby has on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we have everything?

**Author's Note:**

> About the name... for the 30 days of smut challenge I've decided that if I'm trying to do something in canon, and it's set in the future Skye will go by Daisy, if it's set before she changed her name then she'll be Skye.
> 
> If it's some sort of AU she'll be Skye too.
> 
> The prompt: You were holding a baby and now I want to make one with you so let’s get started.

They’re all reunited at Fitzsimmons’ new house. Things have really changed in the last few years. For the first time in…. ever they’re actually celebrating something. Jemma’s holding her newborn in her arms, Fitz never leaves her side, he’s been like that since they saw their baby girl for the first time back at the clinic. They’re happier than Daisy’s ever seen them.

The couple of scientists were the first to leave active duty after they decided to start a family. She supposes that it just had to happen at some point. They won’t do this forever, maybe Bobbi and Hunter will follow and people will start to leave because everybody wants something more, something better.

And for so long she was afraid to hope for that, but now… love came back to her life. After everything that happened he came back, and it worked. Things have been working for the last couple of years and maybe, just maybe, she can have something like this too.

“Can I hold her?” Grant asks Jemma. She no longer looks at him with hate, just forgiveness and gratitude. They all learned from their mistakes, so the scientist nods and hands him the baby.

He takes her in his arms with such care and love. He laughs. “Wow. She’s amazing” He says, holds her against his chest. He looks so happy

It’s nothing close to something that should be turning her on, but it really does it. It’s the whole family idea. She wants a life with this man, she wants to see him holding their own baby and smiling like the happiest person in the world. God, she wants that more than anything.

“If there’s anything else you need, you just have to call. We’ll take a jet and come here in two minutes,” Coulson says. He’s in full grandpa mode since Jemma got pregnant.

They all leave the couple to enjoy their first day with the baby in the house, it’s a bittersweet feeling, because they now they won’t see them as much. The new SHIELD is almost as big as it used to be, and the rebuilt Triskelion base offered steady positions for Fitz and Simmons, and they’ll stay in Washington.

 

* * *

 

“What’s wrong?” Grant says that night, when she joins him in their room after a meeting that went on for way too long.

He’s ready to sleep, only in his boxers and that just doesn’t help. She’s been been feeling horny since the morning “Nothing, just Hill that-”

“You were too quiet at Fitzsimmons’ place”

She smiles “Have you ever thought about it?” then she starts crawling over his body, making him smile too.

“So that’s what it is” He says and then she starts kissing the corner of his mouth. He places his hands on her sides.

“I saw you there…” She kisses his neck “holding the baby” then she moves to his lips. “There’s just something about the whole… sexy daddy thing” She looks at him again “Grant. I think we could do it”

He grabs her arms to make her see him “Do you want a baby?”

“I want _your_ babies” She smirks “I want you to hold our babies like you did today” She leans down again and settles her arms to each side of Grant’s head. “I want all that”

He flips them to be on top and pins her arms above her head. “Good. Because I was thinking the same today” He’s straddling her and she can feel that he’s already getting hard.

“We should get started then” She smiles and moves her head up to kiss him. Grant responds with a soft sigh.

Then he stops “Wait. Wait” He takes a deep breath before opening his eyes again. “Shouldn’t we… get married?”

She chuckles “Are you proposing?”

“No… yeah?”

“Ok. Ok.” She smiles and reaches for the back of his neck “How about… We fuck now, and then you can ask my hand to Coulson in the morning?” She pulls him down for another kiss, but Grants stops again, this time he just speaks against her lips.

“Is that a yes?” He asks, but she’s already reaching inside his boxers. “Oh shit” He moves his hips with her hand and buries his face against her neck.

“God I’ve been horny all day,” She moans as he kisses her neck.

Grant moves fasts, getting rid of her shoes and pants as she helps with her tank top and bra. They are naked in seconds, and even less to be moaning each other’s names when Grant is finally inside her. 

He’s sitting against the headboard and she’s straddling him, moving up and down slowly, holding onto his shoulders and digging her nails on his skin.

Grant thrusts up as fast as he can, enjoying the little sounds she makes, how she bites her lip in delight and tries to stifle her moans. He grabs her arms so she can hold the wooden headboard and then he has better access to her boobs. She actually screams when he closes his lips around her nipple. She’s cursing and moving faster as her orgasm builds; he just knows her body too well.

“Fuck, Grant. I love you” She smiles and grabs his hair, keeping his face on her boobs as she rides him harder. “God, I love you,” She repeats.

“We’re going to make a lot of babies” He says and then hears her laugh. He places his hand on her back and then pushes her back to the bed. Grant stays on his knees and pulls her left leg up as he keeps thrusting inside her. She’s already arching against the mattress.

She comes with a loud moan and Grant can finally let go, slowing down as she shakes around him. He falls over her, holding his weight on his forearms and breathing erratically, and she’s smiling, all sweaty and beautiful and just… happy.

“Grant” She says as her chest rises and falls with her breathing. “Tell me that we can have all that”

He kisses her “We can”

Her fingers are moving up his chest, scrapping his skin with her nails. “Then let’s have it” She says against his lips as she moves her legs to wrap his hips.


End file.
